Using a ticket management system to classify and resolve issues may be difficult in situations where different parties interact in a multitude of different situations, creating a massive number of issues to resolve. Manual classification and/or resolution of issues may be impossible when tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, or even millions of issues need to be resolved.